


welcome to the panic room.

by Prettything_uglylie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark, F/F, F/M, IT & Stranger Things Crossover, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insanity, Jonathan Byers Has the Shining, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Mystery, Pennywise is His Own Warning (IT), Period Typical Attitudes, Pseudo-History, Richie Tozier and Mike Wheeler Are Twins, The Losers Club Have the Shining (IT), The Party (Stranger Things) Have the Shining, The Shining Lores, set in the late 80s/early 90s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: When Will Byers goes missing, there is outcry and anguish by those close to them but there is more that it means to many stories than just another missing child. Many, many missing children.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Greta Bowie/Robin Buckley, Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22





	1. opening crawl reads 'some kids'.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this!

_Some kids don't go through this._

_Some kids go through childhood with a good group of friends, a normal life, and sublime stepping stones. Some kids get to kiss their crush, see their brother graduate primary school and get to go through their teenage years with every bit of life that the years have to offer you without trauma._

_Some kids don't have another twin in another town in another state. Some kids don't have another twin born in Indiana because of their biological mom's inability to not cheat on her husband and leading to the birth of two twins each in different places._

_Some kids aren't hated for the color of their skin or the weight of the body or the religion they believe in. Some kids aren't given the unfair wrap of being promiscuous for no reason._

_Some kids have normal lives._

_Some kids get more to their lives than this._


	2. leaves change colors.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She thinks it might be the buzz that never leaves her alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, hey, hey, so I've been considering and i'm putting in more character stuff so I hope you like this!

November brings golden and crimson leaves littering the sidewalks and scattered across the unidentifiable pavement of yet another interstate that Richie Tozier could not tell you from a hole in the ground but staring out the window, the laminas of these fronds would begin to turn into something beautiful while the stems were often brown and green would occasionally still lick at the edges of the leaves. Amber colors lit up the sky around him, trees an autumnal collect and it makes Richie want to reach his hands out to grasp them, to walk around in them to snap pictures. Want to read how Bill's pretty words would string together these descriptions. 

"Where's your head at, Champ?" Wentworth Tozier asks, moving to clasp his young son's cranium in a substantial hand and give it a slight shake that makes Richie chuckle. _It is strange, isn't it? How the words 'Champ' and common affections from a father can make a young boy's whole chest lighter and make him feel, indeed, like a champion._

Richie stares out the window for a moment as he balances the idea of lying to change it into something that sounds more reasonable to his own ears but, instead, he admits voice every bit a confessional and his father an unknowing priest, "I already miss my friends." 

Wentworth Tozier, who could be described as an almost spitting image of what many would expect Richie to look like with a swath of unruly dark hair, agitated glasses, and an easy smile, casts out that easy smile at his pensive fourteen-year-old before he answers, "That's perfectly reasonable." 

And though he says it confidently, it feels anything but to the young jokester. 

As the seconds tick by, Wentworth asks his son, voice a bored casual as he drives over worn paths he has manufactured into a map in his mind, "Can you text your mom and tell her not to worry and that we're going to stop for the night?" 

Pulling his phone out and typing the message for his mother, Richie bites his tongue to restrain from assuring his father she won't worry. 

Derry doesn't allow people the right to worry. 

* * *

"Nance?" A gentle voice interrupts her musings and Nancy Wheeler, ever the abiding eldest child, peers to see her mother in the narrow doorframe, the portrait of sheepish and it scares Nancy. She slams her textbook closed before propping herself up from her casual position on her stomach to sit on her folded up legs, almost a position to fight or flee when she responds, 

"Um, yeah?" She swallows and regroups, "What's going on, Mom?" 

Her mother runs her hand along the floral fabric of her dress, seams running against the back of her knuckles against it and she wonders if it is, despite her mother's 50s style dresses, this is her reminding herself that her knuckles can do damage still and her manicured fingers can till form a fist. 

Nancy does not believe this, though she loves to think it. She actually believes it comes from the habit of drying her hands on her apron after doing the dishes. 

_Maybe that is her mother's idea of a way to fight the way,_ Nancy thinks deflated and she stares at her mother, mind that of disgust. 

_She never wants to be her mother._

"Do you know how Mike is doing?" Her mother stands in the doorway gently, her voice gentle, her hands running across her effeminate floral dress gently and Nancy's irritation rises, making her want to shout _don't you know gentle things get broken? Look where Will is, look where the Byers are, look what Mike has turned into after Richie left, look what you did to you and Dad._

After the question lands in her mind, she feels rage boil where depression used to be harbored. She shrugs, unwilling to yield to her mother's will or her dumb questions so she onslaughts it with pain, with sarcasm. "I don't know. Why don't you go be a parent and ask?" 

Her mother scoffs before reconsidering and she leaves without saying another word. She is as grateful for the silence as much as she hates it.

She wishes she could explain feeling this way.

She thinks it might be the buzz that never leaves her alone. 

She writes on her notebook across her study material ' _ask richie'_ and she doesn't know why. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed it! comments and kudos are best given loudly!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are great!


End file.
